Wish You Were Here
by Lovely Heavenly Sarai
Summary: Niley, of course. I've been tagged by miixaoo and had to write a song fic. If it's good I'm dedicating this to her. If it's horrible, sorry! Never have done anything like this before. First Fic and it's a one-shot. Let's see how this goes...


**A/N: I would never do this in a million years, but I was tagged by miixaoo for the songfic game going around Fanfiction. Her words. I don't have the heart to deny such a wonderful author or to disrupt the game so here I am about to make a fool of myself. I am normally just a faithful reviewer and I'm sure I'll remain just that. I don't think I cut it as an author. I just wrote this like right now, and it is my first. I haven't written anything nor was I planning to. It is a Niley. The song is by Kate Voegele and is called "Wish You Were Here." It's not based on anything, like I said, I wrote this right now. I hope it doesn't suck, and if it does, well serves me right for being nice. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. The song is Kate Voegele's and Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas are property of the Disney Empire.**

* * *

_Gone away, are the golden days._

_Just a page…in my diary…._

_So here I am…a utopian citizen, ohh, ohh_

_I'm still convinced…there's no such thing as idealism._

_Well memories are following me like a shadow now, and I'm dreaming._

_Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief, hey, hey yeah._

"So for doing a such a good job last night, I'm going to give you a little present, well actually it's huge," Nick teased Miley as he walked into the bus and plumped down next to her. She was enthralled into a book and didn't even glance up at Nick.

"Hhmm, interesting that you say that, so I have to do a good job at a concert to get a gift from the man who claims he loves me?" she teased back. He chuckled and kissed her hard on the lips. The intensity of their gaze told a story. A beautiful story.

"You're right, I'm bad. But I'm making it up to you tonight," Nick said and took her hands in his. Miley's eyes turned serious. Nick got down on one knee.

"You're my entire world and everything that I want and that I desire is wrapped up in you. Please make my life complete and give yourself to me. I'll protect you and I will love you forever, will you marry me Miley?"

The tears spilled against her wishes. Even the smile from ear to ear that she adorned on her face wasn't enough to stop them. She was immensely happy. She felt as if she was going to burst and spread the love and the happiness she was currently experiencing to anyone in sight.

"Forever and Always," Miley whispered as she brushed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and intimate and they were quick to pull apart, their eyes however remained locked. Nick slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled her to him to continue the kiss that made his hairs stand up.

"Alright, so what'd you get me?" she looked at him attempting to be serious and that made him burst into a fit of laughter. On that day, Miley knew exactly what it felt like to be floating on air.

Miley stared at the waves crashing into the shore. Holding her gaze on the horizon, she prayed a million times for him, the real him to come back to her, the one she met and fell in love with. The one who told her she was his entire world and everything he could possibly want is all her. To remember those sweet words tumbling out of his perfect mouth was almost too much too bear. The tears came again, but this time around, it was all pain. Miley would give anything to feel his arms around her and tell her he wants that eternity they always talked about having. That he's here to stay, indefinitely.

_Well, I've seen your act and I know all the facts,_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were._

_It ain't hard to see what you are underneath,_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were,_

_And I wish you were here, hey, hey, hey._

Seems like decades ago she found herself betrayed but in reality it was only five years ago. The scene in front of her made her stomach drop. In fact, it was because of said incident that had the two walk by each other as if they didn't share a single intense moment in their entire lives. It was those rare moments where they had to publicly be seen with each other that destroyed the last bits of what she still considered to be a heart. Even so, sometimes, just sometimes, Nick would stare at her and Miley would notice. She'd turn her head and hold his gaze and in those two fiery seconds, before one regressed anyway, she was able to see just how much he was regretting his decision. With all that was said and done, what was underneath it all was the part she still secretly called her own, his love.

_I was true…_

_As the sky is blue…_

_But I couldn't soon…say the same for you no, no…_

_So now I find…denial in my eyes…_

_Mesmerized by the, the picture that's in my mind, no, ohh, so tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart…for what it is, yeah._

_Cause I don't wanna keep on believing in illusions, no, no, no._

_Cause I've seen your act and I know all the facts,_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were…_

_It ain't hard to see who you are underneath,_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were…and I wish you were here_

"Wha-?" Miley immediately brought her hand to her heart as if she could contain the way it was beating against her chest. Her very own, Nick Jonas was sprawled on the bed with a brunette practically on top of his naked body. His arm draped against her torso as her hand rested on his chest. She stared at the scene wide eyed unable to look away.

Nick stirred and slowly glanced up. The scent alone was enough to tell him who was in the room aside from the brunette who he was having a hard time recalling her name.

"Miley, I-," Nick immediately got caught off by Miley.

"Think long and hard, Nick of the words you want to say to me right now," her voice trembled completely the opposite of what she was feeling in the inside. To say she wanted to murder him was understatement. "Because I gotta tell you I have half a mind to tell you to go straight to hell. Forget that we even co-exist in this world. You know what, now I'm curious, what in the world is wrong with you?" she asked completely focused on not falling apart in front of him. He wasn't going to take her dignity either.

"It was a mistake. Please know that I can't live without you. Miley, I would never hurt you, this wasn't my idea. The last thing I remember was saying bye to the guys and being taken home by someone. I was too drunk, I drank too much at the Bachelor party. I thought it was one of my brothers bringing me back home. I never thought I'd end up in bed with this girl," Nick pleaded as he motioned to the girl. He still couldn't remember her name but he did remembered she had made it her personal mission to get Nick Jonas in bed and that little fact was known by every single person there. Though they knew that Nick would never do anything to hurt Miley, they all questioned where the two were going to end up that night. Not in the afterglow, clearly.

"Right now, I choose not to believe you," Her tone was harsh and almost quiet. It unnerved him how he felt a sensation run through out his body. If it was an eerie feeling, a presentiment perhaps, he didn't know. He just felt the pang in his heart along with the slam of the door advising him she was gone.

Wanting to rid the remains of the hurt that lingered in her heart for all those years, Miley wanted to love Nick more. Words that were spoken, actions that were made, it all imprinted what has become of their lives today. In Miley's mind, she was here sitting in front of the sea, wondering if Nick was performing. While in her fantasy she was married to the man who consumed her every being and, completed her soul.

_Sometimes…I can't explain it,_

_And I'm so sorry that I can't._

_I'll try…to concentrate…on your true identity, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh._

_Cause I've seen your act and I know all the facts,_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were…_

_It ain't hard to see who you are underneath,_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were…and I wish you were here, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, I wish you were here…yeah, oh, ohhhh, I wish you were here._

"A lot of time has passed since I've seen you," Nick said to Miley's back. Her whole body spun around with an incredulously look on her face. She stood from her previous position and went to speak, but Nick was quick to beat her to it.

"It was done. And if for my entire life I am going to hear that I'm a screw up, then so be it. I don't care. But what I do care about is the fact that I don't have you in my life anymore. My days are endless and I can't," he stopped as he was starting to loose his patience. Nick walked towards Miley and took the fact that she remained in her spot a good sign.

"Tell me you're happy without me. That I no longer complete you," he demanded. Miley stared in his eyes and in one instant he saw the want, the desire of being with him. Inches away from her lips, he whispered, "Tell me that you don't feel anything when I kiss you." Nick brushed his lips against hers. Her knees almost faltered but she gripped his arm tighter. He wrapped his arms around her waist, satisfied with the feeling of her body in his.

"I wished for you to be here," she whispered in his ear. Nick trembled as her breath caressed his skin. He stood firmly on the sand with the one in his arms. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. "And you won't ever have to."


End file.
